A small change
by Mio Kozuki
Summary: Fudou había encontrado a su nuevo juguete: la nueva integrante del Riamon, Yukari. Pero lo que no sabían esos dos era que un niño vaca les cambiar iría la vida. Un corto One-Shot. (En la historia sale un personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn) FudouxOC


_**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5, menos Yukari, mi OC.**_

* * *

**A small change:**

El equipo estaba entrenado como todas las mañanas. Cada uno perfeccionaba su técnica, especialmente Yukari, una de las nuevas componentes, que tendría que esforzarse mucho más, pues todavía era muy débil.

Empezó a correr con el balón pero un chico se puso delante y se lo quitó, sin el mayor problema.

-¡¿Tu otra vez?! ¡Ya te vale! Devuélveme el balón –Ella no lo soportaba, no dejaba de fastidiarla.

Desde su llegada al Riamon no la había dejado en paz, ni un solo día. Ese idiota la seguía a todas partes… Bueno, menos al lavabo, aunque no estaba especialmente segura de eso. Y aun así, si se paraba a pensarlo un momento, no le molestaba del todo su presencia, incluso podía decirse que le gustaba.

-Quítamelo si eres capaz ¿O es que no puedes? –Fudou mostró la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

¿La estaba retando, acaso? Sin pensarlo acepto encantada, porque quería demostrarle lo poco que había mejorado.

_"Esta vez lo voy a conseguir"_, pensó la castaña decidida.

Salió corriendo detrás de él y le intento quitar el balón varia veces, sin éxito, porque él la esquivaba como si nada.

Frustrada y enfada, se paró en seco y se giró hacia él:

-¡Ya vale! ¡Déjame en paz! Vete a molestar a otro –gritó Yukari aún más enfada.

Él sólo sonrió.

-Como quieras, pero con tu nivel no serás capaz de crear una técnica hissatsu – Fudou le lanzó el balón y se marchó.

La chica no podía hacer nada puesto que Akio era muchísimo mejor jugador que ella: _"¡Pero bueno!... ¿Qué narices le pasa? ¡Siempre me está molestando!"_

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –le gritó al castaño. Éste siguió su camino ignorándola.

Para él, Yukari era su juguete personal y le encantaba verla enfadada o ruborizada y si era por su culpa, mejor.

No podía dejarla, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba estar a su lado y cuando otros chicos se le aceraban, sentía que tenía que interponerse y los echaba. Bueno, a casi todos, porque, para él, los chicos del Raimon no era un peligro.

Al cabo de una hora terminó el entrenamiento. Una vez recogieron el equipó se marcharon a casa.

Yukari se quedó rezagada y, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, se encontró con él, otra vez.

_"Ya le vale ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un acosador? Y aun encima empiezo a tener sentimientos hacia…"_, sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ese pensamiento.

Ella le ignoró y pasó de largo, pero éste la siguió con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó agotada, suspirando.

-Nada. Yo también me marcho y da la casualidad que voy por donde tú vas –comentó con su sonrisa torcida.

Yukari se giró sobre sus talones y se puso delante de él:

–¡No te creo! ¡Siempre me estas molestando… -Algo la interrumpió, una mancha negra que se interpuso entre ellos.

Era un niño vestido de vaca que portaba con él un bazuca. Cuando intento aterrizar se tropezó y su arma salió volando, acabando encima del castaño, a éste no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Y de pronto, se escuchó una explosión y una nube blanca apareció en lugar del chico.

Yukari, asustada se acercó, pero no lograba ver nada, una vez la niebla se empezó a disipar, pudo distinguir una silueta que no era de Fudou, sino la de un adulto.

Cuando se despejó por completo, la castaña pudo ver a un chico mucho mayor que ella de unos 20 o 25 años. Éste la miró y luego revisó el lugar.

_"Así que he vuelto al pasado…"_ mira a Yukari _"¡Que pequeña! ¡Cuánto ha cambiado! Y cuanto cambiará…"_ le sonríe.

La castaña reconoció al instante es sonrisa; era Fudou de mayor.

_"¿Cómo es posible? ¡Es él…! Pero con más años"_ se fijó bien en el chico _"¡Le ha crecido el pelo! Le queda mucho mejor, está más sex…" _se sonrojó. _"P-Pero… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!"_

Fudou se acercó a ella, que instintivamente retrocedió un poco pero, al hacerlo, casi se cae. Él consiguió sujetarla y tiró de ella, sin embargo, él perdió el equilibro y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Yukari abrió los ojos, notando que el golpe no había dolido y que estaba sin un rasguño. Miró al suelo y cuando vio que estaba sobre de él, se levantó como un rayo.

-Sí que pesas… –comento burlón, mientras se levantaba– No sé cómo he llegado hasta el pasado, pero… -se quedó mirándola unos segundos– Creo que voy a ayudar a mi yo de este tiempo –sonrió con picardía, nada más decirlo coge a la chica, le levanta la cabeza con decisión y la besa.

Ésta, sorprendida, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero una vez se dio cuenta, decidió corresponderle, no supo por qué, pero lo hizo.

Mientras tanto se oyó una pequeña explosión y una nube blanca envolvió al chico, ninguno de los dos se enteró estaban concentrados en el beso. De pronto él volvía a ser el de siempre.

Cuando se separaron Yukari se llevó el susto de su vida. Sorprendida, intento apartarse de él pero no pudo.

-Per-o… -no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

Fudou, divertido por el desconcierto de la chica, la agarró más fuerte y la atrajo hacia él, otra vez. Ella agacho la cabeza, pero éste, con la mano, le levantó la cabeza y por segunda vez, pero esta vez con su yo del presente, la besó.

A Yukari no le quedó más remedio que corresponderle, al fin y al cabo comprendió que estaba enamorado de este pequeño sádico.

El beso empezó siendo torpe pues era la primera vez para el castaño y la segunda para ella. Luego empezó siendo más profundo, él obligó a la castaña a que abriese la boca para poder explorarla con la lengua. Para los dos aquel sería el primero de los muchos besos que compartirían en el futuro.

Cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire se separaron, la castaña estaba totalmente roja y él tenía una gran sonrisa victoriosa.

_"No me sirve ¡Necesito más!", _pensó él.

Al ver la cara de Yukari, que estaba totalmente roja, comprendió que no podía torturarla allí mismo porque lo más seguro es que le diese un ataque y ya no tendría su juguete.

_"Bueno lo dejaré para más adelante"_ Pensó Fudou.

Ella, una vez procesó todo los ocurrido, se sonrojo aún más si se podía, se alejó de él.

-¿Por qué me has besado? –pregunto una Yukari nerviosa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me has correspondido? –le devolvió la pregunta.

-No es lo mismo, tú fuiste el que empezó.

-Y tú la que lo continuaste.

-Mentira.

-Verdad –él estaba disfrutando la situación, pero quería oírle decir otra cosa.

Yukari avergonzada no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo o quedarse.

-¿No dices nada? Pues le contaré al equipo que te gusta besar a cualquier chico que se te cruce– Amenazó, sonriente.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la castaña no podía aguantar más, sabía que lo haría y le diría esa mentira a todo el equipo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te correspondí porque me gustas! –una vez lo dijo se marchó corriendo del lugar.

Fudou no la detuvo se quedó mirando la carrera de Yukari, con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

_"Este fue solo es un pequeño comienzo para lo que va a ocurrir…"_ se relamió y se marchó también a casa. _"Mañana será otro día para jugar con **mi** juguete."_

Ninguno de los dos supo lo que ha ocurrido, ni de donde salió ese niño vaca, ni de cómo llegó el yo de futuro de Fudou al presente… Pero gracias a aquel incidente, los dos aprendieron que este sería el comienzo de su extraño romance, sobretodo Yukari que se había declarado a un sádico.

El Fudou del futuro, cuando regresó se encontró a una Yukari desconcertada que al ver a su novio le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Me había olvidado de como eras en el pasado ¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara que pusiste! –comenzó a reírse.

Fudou, con su clásica sonrisa, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Era uno de esos besos que se dieron desde ese día, pero algo más adulto.

-Tus labios son mucho más suaves que en el pasado y más adictivos –comento él castaño y la volvió a besar, ella solo se rió.

La amaba, aunque no lo dijera. Aunque ella ya lo sabía, por algo quería tanto a ese sádico.

Aquella noche no la dejaría dormir, como en otras tantas. Siempre sería su juguete preferido y con el tiempo ella también aprendería a jugar con Fudou.

Mientras, en el pasado, Yukari seguía pensando en lo sucedido. Y Akio que no dejaba de sonreír y de pensar en las múltiples maneras de torturar a su amado juguete. A estos dos les quedaba un largo camino para llegar a lo que serían en un futuro.


End file.
